Mistake Or Fate?
by spobyfinchel
Summary: Spencer had been in New York for 6 months. Will one stupid moment at a party change her whole life or would it be considered as fate? AU ish. Future Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys, so this is my first Spoby fic so I really hope you enjoy it, I know it isn't perfect but I'd love to hear what you think and any advice you have I will take on board:) Just to let you know there is no A, but Ali is dead, but died in a car accident around 2 years before this is set. Enjoy:)**

If you would have told Toby that in 10 months time he would have been a father to a beautiful baby girl, he would have laughed right in your face. Yet here he was, sat in a hospital room with his gorgeous sleeping fiancé, a precious baby girl in his arms and a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Amelia, I'm your daddy. I know you probably don't understand exactly what I'm saying right now, but I just want to let you know that I love you more than anything already. You'll love your mommy, she's beautiful. You have her nose you know, cute and perfect. Your eyes are just like mine, big and blue. I'm going to be the best dad, I promise."

* * *

_9 months earlier._

It was spring break. Spencer had been going to college in New York for 6 months now and was starting to get stressed out. The amount of work she had to do had doubled since school and this was something Spencer Hastings couldn't even handle. She'd planned on staying in New York during Spring Break to catch up on work, but when Hanna called her saying that she needed to come back for Caleb's party because it 'wouldn't be as fun without her', she couldn't say no. However she didn't know what Hanna was talking about, even Spencer found herself boring. It was time for her to let her hair down.

Spencer groaned as she woke up to the smell of bacon downstairs. To say that she felt sick was an understatement. She felt terrible.

"Spencer! Breakfast is ready" shouted Veronica.

"Okay Mom!" Spencer called back. She was glad her mom kept her room the same when she'd left, she was worried she'd come back and it would have turned in to another study or random room hat they didn't need in their huge house.

Spencer managed to crawl of of bed and throw on her clothes for the day. She'd been feeling under the weather recently. Spencer Hastings never got sick, but ever since that party she just hadn't felt right. That party. Spencer couldn't even remember what happened at that party, one minute she was downing shots, the next she was lay on Hanna's bedroom floor asleep.

"Spencer hurry up or you will be late for our shopping trip with Melissa!"

"Coming Mom." Spencer hurried downstairs and sat on the stool to eat her breakfast. She took one look at it and ran to the bathroom.

"Spencer, are you okay?" asked her mother.

"I'm just not feeling too good today, I think I should stay at home today."

"If you didn't want to go shopping with your sister you should have just said, you didn't have to make up some stupid thing about you being sick. You know, I've never understood why you two hate each other so much." Veronica said in an angry tone. "Well I'm going now, I'll tell your sister you said hi."

Spencer just ignored her and walked over to the couch and sat down. She thought for a second, why was she feeling so sick? Then it dawned on her. She hadn't had her period. She got out her phone and checked her calender. 9 days late. This was another unusual thing for Spencer. Along with never being sick, she was never late. But how could it be possible, she hadn't even got a boyfriend right now, never mind had sex recently. The last time she could think of was with Toby a year ago. Then she remembered. Toby. They were talking at the party, that was the last thing she remembered. Crap. She took out her phone and called Aria.

"Aria?" Spencer said in a soft voice.

"Hey Spence, what's up? You sound worried." Aria said.

"The night of the party, did anything happen between me and Toby?"

"Well, you were both pretty wasted. The last time I saw you two was when I was on my way to the bathroom and you were both in the hall practically eating each other's faces off."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked in a harsh tone.

"I thought you knew, I didn't want to bring it up just in case you didn't want to be reminded. Wait why do you want to know all of a sudden anyway?" Aria began to get inquisitive. Spencer remained silent. "Spencer?"

"Aria I need you to come over right now, please."

Aria could hear the slight panic in her voice. "Okay Spence, I will be right over."

* * *

Spencer didn't even notice Aria walk in, she was too busy in thought to even acknowledge anyone being there.

"Oh gosh Spencer what's wrong? Is this about Toby? Are you upset because you kissed him?" No answer. "Spence talk to me."

" I- I think I might be pregnant." Spencer stuttered.

"What do you mean pregnant?"

"I mean exactly what I mean. I'm 9 days late Aria. 9 days. I'm never late, plus I've been feeling terrible lately and I threw up this morning and I-" Spencer broke into sobs.

"It's okay Spence" Aria said grabbing Spencer and holding her. "We're not even sure yet, I'll go and get a test for you now and then we can be sure okay."

"Okay."

* * *

"Spencer you know whatever this says, me and the girls will always be here for you." Aria said trying reassure Spencer.

Moments passed, well for Spencer it seemed like forever had passed. Aria picked up the stick and they both just stared at it. PREGNANT. A million thoughts went through Spencer's head. How would she tell her parents? How could she go back to college? How could she be pregnant at 18? How could she have been so stupid? But the thought that kept replaying in her head most was, how could she tell Toby? They weren't even together, but god she missed him. Was he even the father? Don't be stupid Spencer of course he is, you're not that stupid. The only reason that they'd separated was because Spencer was leaving for college and Toby didn't want to drag her down. She thought back to the break up. In a way she was glad it wasn't a break up that involved arguing, it was peaceful and yet thinking about it, it still made Spencer want to tear up.

_Toby grabbed Spencer's hands. She was sobbing._

"Listen to me Spence, I love you so much but I think it's time we thought realistic. You've got in to an amazing college that offers all the opportunities that Spencer Hastings could ask for, and I've got some amazing carpentry jobs lined up. Now you're going to go to that college and kick everyone's butts like I know you can. It's time we said goodbye."

"Toby, no." Spencer cried.

_"You need to go, you've wanted this for years, even before I knew you."_

"_But Toby, I love you, I don't want to go. I want to stay right here with you."_

_"Listen, if we are meant to be together, then we will be. Just go and rule that college first and make me proud."  
_

_Spencer nodded. "I love you so much."_

"I love you too, goodbye Spencer. Make sure you visit me."

Spencer shuddered as she was brought back in to reality.

"I think you should see a doctor Spencer, let's be sure first."

"Yeah." Spencer muttered.

"I will book an appointment for you now." Aria grabbed her phone off the side and went into the other room. Spencer just stood there, she couldn't move. She heard Aria get off the phone and walk towards her.

"There was a slot free at three, I booked you in."

"Thank you." was all Spencer managed to get out.

* * *

Spencer was sat on the chair in the waiting room. Next to her was the children's coloring table and around it were 3 children, a boy and two girls. Spencer couldn't help but wonder that if she was pregnant what would it be? Boy or girl? Spencer was deep in another thought when the receptionist called "Spencer Hastings to Doctor Rickards."

"Come on Spence." Aria stood up and gave her hand to Spencer to help her up.

They entered the doctor's room and Spencer took a seat on the chair.

"So I understand you're here because you think your pregnant?" Spencer nodded. "Okay, we will just put the chair in a lay back position and then the nurse will be with you in a second."

"Okay, thank you." Spencer watched as the doctor left the room. "Aria, I'm scared."

"I know, I'm here for you and I know all three of the other girls will be as well, and don't forget Caleb and Ezra too. And if you are pregnant, I know Toby will love you and that baby more than anything."

"Yeah but we aren't even together any more." It was true, they weren't. Spencer knew Toby as well as anyone and she knew he would always be there for her. But how could they make this work? Spencer would have to take a year or so out of college. Where would she stay? Her parents would be mad that she was even so stupid to knock herself up. Spencer's head filled with a hundred more questions than she already had. She wouldn't be able to give up this baby, no way. Even the thought made her get upset.

"Hello Spencer. My name's Emma and I'm your nurse. Do you have any questions before I start?"

Spencer thought. "Um, no I guess not."

"Okay, can you just lift up your shirt for me and I will give you an examination." Spencer did as she was told and lifted up her shirt. Pregnancy couldn't be that bad right? She thought. She could go back to college and continue how she left off. She thought about what Toby said when they said goodbye, 'If we are meant to be together, then we will be.' Was this her sign? Was this fate or a mistake? Was the world on her side for once?

"Okay Spencer, I can confirm that you are indeed pregnant, 2 weeks to be exact." Aria gripped Spencer's hand tighter. 2 weeks was how long ago the party was. It was Toby's and that was what reassured Spencer a little. "Now you have to come back for a scan in a few weeks and we can tell you the date that you will be expecting your little bundle of joy. You can also come and talk to me at any time if you have any questions, just book an appointment."

"Okay, thank you." Spencer got up and walked out.

"You okay Spence?" Aria said.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I guess this is the universe's way of getting me and Toby back together." Spencer giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you should tell him."

"I know, I will call him tonight and arrange to meet him, but please don't tell anyone until I tell him."

"Of course."

* * *

Spencer lay on her bed staring at her ceiling. She'd have to call him, but what would she say? 'Hey I want to meet to discuss something important?' No that'd make him worry. 'Hey shall we go grab some frozen yoghurt tomorrow?' No that was too random. She grabbed the phone and scrolled down her contact list to find Toby and pressed call.

"Hey Spence, is everything alright?" She loved how he still called her Spence. She'd only spoke to him a couple of times whilst she was in New York and that was only to discuss how they were getting on in life, nothing as important as this.

"I'm not sure, will you meet me for lunch tomorrow? I need to tell you something." Spencer went with the worrying route and immediately regretted it as Toby went into panic mode.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to come over? Did Melissa do something again?"

"No I don't need you to come over right now, I will be okay. Just please meet me at the Grille at 12 for lunch tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Good, see you then." Spencer couldn't even say the word goodbye to Toby any more without being reminded of their breakup.

"See you then."

Spencer put the phone down and heard people coming in downstairs.

"Spencer, are you going to come and say hello to your sister before she leaves?"her mother called.

Spencer headed downstairs and was greeted by her smiling sister. "Hi Melissa, bye Melissa."

"Spencer" her mother said sternly.

"It's okay mom." Melissa wrapped Spencer in an awkward hug. "I bought you this dress today Spence, it's your size." Spencer opened the bag and saw a red tribal print skater style dress. "So do you like it?"

Spencer would be lying if she said she didn't like it because she actually did. "Why did you buy me this?"

"Well, I thought it's about time we put the past behind us now. I mean we're not kids any more, you're eighteen now, you're an adult. We're too old to argue."

Melissa was right. They were to old to argue. Melissa opened her arms signalling that she wanted to give Spencer a hug. Spencer accepted, she was sick of the constant arguing. Anyway she needed her big sister right now.

"Okay mom, I will be back in a few weeks and maybe we can go shopping Spence?"

"Sure, bye Melissa."

"Bye Spence, look after yourself." What did she mean by look after yourself? Did she suspect something? Don't be silly Spencer of course she didn't.

Spencer went back upstairs and crawled in to bed. She recited what she was going to tell Toby tomorrow. How she was going to put the words out there. One thing she just kept telling herself was how everything was going to be okay. Just remember Spencer, it's fate, it has to be.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this story. I would like to thank Noelle for the help with the names. I know it's not extremely long but I wanted to make the whole telling Toby thing a separate chapter otherwise everything would happen at once.**

**Favorite/follow and review!**

**Spoby Forever;)**

**-Ellie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I appreciate them so much:) I didn't mention this in my last Author's note, but I hope to update this story at least once a week for now, maybe twice or more when I'm on school breaks as I am at the point where exams are coming up so I need to revise:) Chapters will most likely be uploaded on Saturday's or Sunday's so keep watch:) -Thanks.**

**P.S. Italics means flashback:)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, although I wish I did;)**

* * *

Spencer had been tossing and turning all night thinking about what she was going to say to Toby. She feared that he wouldn't care at all and then reassured herself that he wasn't that type of person, she knew that he would do anything in his power to be there for her, even if it was a mistaken-fate. As soon as Spencer finally shut her eyes to go to sleep, she was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly sat up in bed and saw that it was Hanna and answered.

"Hello?" Spencer said in a groggy morning voice.

"Hey Spence, do you want to grab breakfast with me, Emily and Aria?" said a very awake Hanna.

"What? It's like 6am?"

"Spencer it's 9am."

"Oh shit it is?"

"Yes, now are you coming to breakfast or what?"

Spencer thought for a moment, maybe she should tell the rest of girls now, they were a family of sisters anyway, she hated keeping things from them.

"Spence? You there?"

"What, oh yeah, I'm here, yeah I'll come."

"Are you okay? You seem distant? Okay meet us at the Brew in half an hour."

"I'm fine. Order me a skinny latte if you get there before me."

"That's the Spence I know, always thinking about her caffeine." Hanna joked.

Spencer giggled. "See you there Hanna."

"Bye."

* * *

Hanna was ranting to the girls about some contestant being terrible on a talent contest when Spencer couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I need to tell you and Emily something Hanna." Spencer blurted out.

Aria gave Spencer a 'I'm-here-for-you' look.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." tears formed in Spencer's eyes again and before she knew it she was being hugged tightly by Hanna.

"Are you sure?" questioned Emily.

"Yeah, me and Aria went to the doctors yesterday. I'm pregnant."

Both girls looked to Aria to double check. Aria informed them that it indeed was true.

"Whose the baby daddy?" said Hanna.

"Han." Emily said with a glare.

"No, it's okay Em. It's Toby."

"What? When? Where? How?" quizzed Hanna.

Spencer let out a little laugh. "I'm pretty sure you know how Hanna." Spencer took in a breath. "It was at Caleb's party, we were both drunk and I think it just happened."

"I knew you'd hook back up, you owe me ten dollars Em."

Spencer sent out a death glare."What? You guys bet on if I'd hook back up with Toby?"

"In my defence I didn't. I told them it was a bad idea" revealed Aria.

"Thanks for dropping us in it Aria."

"You're very welcome Han."

"Guys, let's get back to the subject" said Emily. "So does Toby know yet?"

Spencer sighed, "no, I'm telling him in precisely-" Spencer looked at her golden watch, "one hour and 30 minutes.

"Do you know what you're going say?"

"I have no clue." You could hear the fear in Spencer's voice, she hadn't spoken to Toby face-to-face in ages, well except the party but they were obviously too wasted to even acknowledge conversation.

"Just be straight up honest with him, he'll be fine, he's a good, strong guy."

"Gosh Em, are you sure you're gay?"

"Shut up Hanna." Hanna made a zipping of the mouth motion and Emily continued. "He's not going to be one of those guys who run off and you never hear off them again, he'll look after you, and the baby."

"I know." Spencer honestly did know that, she knew Toby was one of the good guys, it was just the fear of saying those words aloud to someone who she still cares deeply for that made her anxious. She simply didn't want to mess any kind of relationship that they have had or would have up.

* * *

Spencer arrived at the Grille shaking like a leaf, to say she was dreading this was an understatement. Spencer had spent the last hour making sure she looked perfect. She put on the dress that Melissa had bought her the day before and she had to admit her sister did know exactly what would suit her because she thought she looked stunning. Spencer curled her hair and only put light make up on, including waterproof mascara, just in case.

Spencer entered the building and couldn't help but smile when she saw Toby waving at her from the other side of the room, but as she walked over to him the smile faded as she came into realisation about what she would have to say.

"Hey Spence." Toby said with a shy smile. "Are you okay? I've been worried."

He'd been worried, that was the one thing that she did not want him to feel, she bet that he didn't even sleep last night. "I have something to tell you."

Toby's shy smile turned in to a concerned face. "What is it?"

She couldn't even look him straight in the eye, she was just so ashamed. Instead she just looked down at her napkin and stayed silent.

"Spencer?" Toby's voice turned stern.

Spencer couldn't do it, she couldn't say the words to him, it would break him. As soon as she told him, everything would become real. So instead she stood up as fast as she could and apologised.

"I-I can't Toby." Spencer sobbed and began running, she didn't know where she was running too, but she needed to get away. Before Spencer knew it, she took out her phone and reluctantly dialed her sister's number.

"Spencer?" Melissa answered. Spencer didn't talk. "Spencer, what's up?"

"Melissa" Spencer cried. "I think I've made a stupid mistake."

"Calm down Spence, what is it?"

"I-I can't tell you over the phone."

"Okay, I can get the train in to Rosewood if you want? It'll take me an hour?"

Spencer sighed, she didn't want her sister to leave her life just to help hers. "N-no Melissa you don't have-"

"Listen Spencer, I haven't been a good sister to you in the past, so now it's time for me to be the older sister to you that I always should have been."

"Okay." Spencer couldn't argue with that, she hasn't always been up for the 'sister of the year' award.

"Listen to me, go take a shower, I will meet you at the house later. Is mom and dad in?"

"No, they've gone on a business trip."

"Okay, I will see you there and Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sis." And Spencer wasn't lying, Spencer and Melissa were almost inseparable when they were very young and as soon as Melissa turned into a moody teenager their relationship just sank. But she'd always loved her sister no matter what argument they'd had.

* * *

Melissa entered the family home with a sigh as she saw Spencer lying on the sofa in lounge pants and her oversized shirt which happened to be Toby's.

"Aw, Spence." Melissa knelt down on the floor next to Spencer and brushed her fingers through her sisters hair.

"I'm pregnant Melissa." Spencer murmured causing the room to fall silent. Spencer was sure that her sister was just going to start ranting at her and asking how this could have happened.

After a moment of silence Melissa spoke up."Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to the doctors yesterday." Melissa just nodded. "I can't tell him Melissa."

"Tell who? Dad?" questioned Melissa.

"No, Toby." There was a pause. "He's the father."

"Are you sure? What even happened?"

"I don't even remember." This is what angered Spencer most. The fact that she didn't even remember what happened.

"Have you tried?"

"Tried what?" Spencer was confused, what was her sister talking about?

"Remembering?"

"Nope, I haven't."

"Focus on the last thing you remember happening and go from there."

Spencer did what her sister told her and memories of that night came flooding back."

_"Toby, I miss you so much." A very drunk Spencer admitted._

_"I miss you too Spence, how's college?" A slightly more sober Toby said._

_"I hate it, it's such a challenge, I just want to be here with you. I love you Toby"_

_"A challenge Spencer Hastings can't overcome?"_

_"Why'd you let me go Toby?" Spencer murmured._

_"Because it was important to you, I know you Spence."_

_"But I hate it, I just want to be able to do this whenever I can." Spencer grabbed the back of Toby's head and aggressively leaned him towards her lips, pressing on a long awaited peck. "And this." Spencer's tongue now began dancing around Toby's. Gosh she'd missed this._

_"Get a room guys," Aria joked._

_Spencer and Toby broke apart and a smile grew on Spencer's face. "Let's go upstairs."_

That was the last thing Spencer remembered. Her head flopped into her hands and she mumbled something that Melissa couldn't hear.

"What was that Spence?" Melissa asked.

"I'm an idiot, I was the one who initiated the kiss, and everything else, I'm ashamed."

"Spencer you need to tell him, he'll be worried."

"I know." Spencer grabbed her phone and sent Toby a text saying 'meet me at our place in 10 minutes.'

* * *

Spencer arrived before Toby at their special place of the area overlooking Rosewood. There was just something about this place that made her feel at ease. Whenever she needed to get away from the house of Hasting's, she'd call Toby. Spencer would rant about all her problems whilst Toby listened and held her whilst she cried. It was their place to escape all the monsters inside such a small town.

"Spence?" Toby called. Spencer saw Toby walk towards her and sat next to her on their rock, keeping a suitable distance.

Toby looked Spencer right in the eye and could see she was feeling vulnerable. "I'm pregnant Toby."

Toby felt the world crashing down and stayed speechless until Spencer spoke up again. "You're the father, that night, at Caleb's party." It didn't take a couple of seconds for that night's events to come back to Toby.

Toby spoke up. "Have you been to a doctor?"

"Yes, I went with Aria yesterday."

"Does anyone else know?"

"The girls and Melissa." Spencer saw the anger in Toby's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out Spence?" Toby raged.

Spencer saw the tears in his eyes which made her produce some for herself. "I didn't know how to tell you, I've only known a day Toby, at least I told you now rather than you waiting till I'd given birth in nine months time. Do you not realise how hard it was for me to tell you? Did you not see me practically sprint out of the Grille this morning because I was worried you'd say you don't even care."

Toby couldn't handle this right now. He just got into his car and left, leaving Spencer alone on the rock, in their special place. For the second time today Spencer pulled her phone out and called her sister. "Melissa can you pick me up?"

* * *

Toby was even more angry at himself now. Why did he leave her there? Alone on that rock practically sobbing her eyes out. He should have just held her tight and said that everything was going to be okay. He was just mad that he let this happen, it was the last thing he wanted to happen to Spencer, he wanted her to go to college and become some genius. Toby closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Toby woke up in a sweat. He had to tell Spencer he was sorry. He had to be there for her. Toby leaped out of bed and threw on a jumper, grabbed his keys and headed for Spencer's.

By the time Toby arrived it was 1am. He knocked on the door hoping for Spencer to open it.

"Toby?" A sleepy Melissa answered.

"Is Spencer here?"

"She's asleep, I'm not sure if she'd want you here right now Toby.

"Please Melissa. Please." Melissa saw the hurt in Toby's eyes.

"Okay, but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. I'll be upstairs." Toby thought it was weird how Melissa was suddenly being so nice to Spencer, but in a way he was glad she had someone.

Toby walked over to see a sleeping Spencer on the couch. He gently shook her trying to wake her up.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open. "Toby?"

"Spencer I'm so sorry. I know that it must have been hard trying to tell me today and I know that I was a jerk. I couldn't sleep properly, I just kept thinking about how much you probably hate me and I shouldn't have left you crying on that rock. I just, I didn't know how to respond it's not something you get told every day. I-"

"Toby, shh." Spencer giggled and rested her hands on Toby's cheeks. "You had every right to do that. It was a shock to you and it affects you just as much as me."

"I'm sorry Spence."

"I know." The pair inched closer and closer before lightly kissing each other on the lips.

"Toby? Stay?" Spencer whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Spencer's head fell on to Toby's lap and Toby began playing with Spencer's hair.

"Spencer, what are you going to do about college?"

The thing was, Spencer didn't know. She decided that she would postpone going back until the baby was born but she hadn't decided what would happen after. "I'm not going back until after the baby, and then I might just take classes at Hollis."

"We're going to have a baby." Toby whispered.

"Yeah, we are." And that was when everything sunk in. They would have to step up and grow up faster than any other 18 or 19-year-old in Rosewood, but if anyone could do it, it would be Spencer and Toby. It was fate.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know it was very poorly written but I tried my hardest. I tried to finish and upload this yesterday but I wasn't happy with the end result so I re-did the ending. Once again thank you so much for the reviews:)**

**Please keep following and reviewing because that lets me know that you are enjoying it and inspires me to write more.**

**By the way, I have Spoby one-shot coming soon (possibly tomorrow but I don't want to make promises)..Here's a hint: It's based off the song 'What If' by Colbie Caillat so go listen and keep an eye out for it!:)**

**Thanks again!**

**-Ellie. xo**


End file.
